1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a writing instrument such as an ink pen. For example, the writing instrument may include: a body extending between a rear end and a front end which has an opening, the body defining an inner volume; a writing member mounted inside the body and including a tip which protrudes from the front of the body; a protective element including a guide portion sliding along the body and a protective end which extends the guide portion and has an opening to allow the tip to pass through, the protective element being movable between a tip protection position (position in which the protective end extends forwards at the front of the body, completely covering the tip) and a retracted position for writing (position in which the tip protrudes from the front of the protective element through the opening); and a system for locking the retracted position, which comprises a stop formed on the body, a locking member which engages with the stop to maintain the retracted position, and an unlocking portion which releases the locking member, the protective element including the locking member.
2. Description of Related Art
A writing instrument of the type mentioned above eliminates the use of a detachable cap that can be lost, while providing protection for the writing tip. Document FR 2,103,492 describes a writing instrument having a protective element with a substantially conical front end and for which the retracted position for writing is maintained by the introduction of a locking protrusion into a recess or groove formed on the outer face of the tubular body. This type of protective element has a spring clip provided with a ridged area to allow the user to push the protective element rearward into the retracted position for writing, where the locking member is engaged. The elasticity of the spring clip allows raising the protective element then pushing it forward to return to the protection position.
This type of actuation requires a certain agility in order to achieve the two positions and is not very suitable for young children for example. In addition, the thinning required to provide flexibility in the unlocking portion increases the risk of clip breakage.